Beginning a new life
by WildImagination92
Summary: Damon falls out of love with Elena and falls in love with Rebekah.Now Elena is trying her best to win him back.But can she?After a prom disaster,the Mikaelson's has taken over the town and Damon and Stefan are at the top of Klaus' hit list for hurting his beloved sister. Kennett and Steroline and other couples mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Choices

Another period dance was coming up, it's a 70's dance. Another dance where something will go horribly wrong. Last year Klaus took over Alaric's body, I slapped Damon because I thought Bonnie died protecting me. Any and everything could go wrong. To make things worse, Stefan's going. He's still under Klaus' compulsion. I'm not sure he would hurt me or not. He's too unpredictable right now. I can't take Damon, he's not speaking to me. It's weird, I miss him. He's been with Rebekah since I caught them together. He says I don't have a reason to be jealous, but I do. He's suppose to care about me and yet he's putting me in danger. I stood in my mirror brushing my hair, hating the fact that Damon wasn't speaking to me. Angry with me because I said something I shouldn't have, especially when he's been there for me since the start of Stefan over the edge phase. There was a knock on the door. I went downstairs and opened the door. Damon stood on the other side and smiled. His eye blue and perfect.

"Hey, Damon. What's up?" I asked him. He walked inside and didn't say anything.

"I got your text. What is it?" Damon asked.

"Right. Um. Are you- are you going to the dance?" I asked him. He took a deep breathe nodded his head. I looked down at the ground and tried to keep my composure, excitement rushing through my body but then I had to prepare myself for what he was about to say next.

"Rebekah asked me to come with her, so I figured since you don't want me to care about you anymore, I'm going to go with Rebekah."

"Damon, I'm sorry. But just because I say something you don't like doesn't mean-"

"Stop Elena. Stop making everything about you. I'm going with Rebekah has nothing to do with you. I'm done with my feelings for you Elena. You made it perfectly clear that they mean nothing to you. So you can fight for Stefan and love Stefan all you want because you now mean nothing to me. I wasted time on you and Katherine and I'm done. If I had my way, Elena…Rebekah would kill you and I would watch."

Damon walked right out of the front door and leaving me there in complete shock. I had to fight for

Damon, he's been there for me and I keep pushing him away, rejecting his love and no I don't deserve his forgiveness or even for him to give me another chance but I love him. I opened the door and saw him walking away with Rebekah and something came over me. Anger, pain. Jealousy, hurt, heartbreak. Everything I made Damon feel, I was feeling right now.

"Damon! I love you!" I shouted, they stopped. Maybe if I said those words out loud, he would come back but after five seconds, they started walking again. As if I said nothing. As if the words I yelled went in one ear and out the other. At that moment, I realized that we all make choices and I've been making mine for so long but pushing Damon away and now he doesn't want me. He doesn't want to be my friend, my lover, my nothing. I closed the door and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I text'd him and hoped he didn't just delete it when he saw my name. I even called him, he sent me straight to voice mail. I wanted Damon to know I loved him but that couldn't happen if he was ignoring me. I made a choice, he made a choice now we just have to live with those choices.


	2. Chapter 2

What has passed

_Damon is regretting wasting so much time chasing _

_Elena and getting his feelings hurt by her. _

_With only 12 hours until the dance, Elena makes _

_Another risk for Damon._

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ I banged on the Salvatore Boarding House, but Damon didn't answer. Stefan did. He allowed me to enter the house.

"Where's Damon?" I asked. Stefan just shook his head, then I heard him coming downstairs and turned around quickly and smiled. Damon just walked passed me as if he didn't see me. "Damon…Hi."

"What do you want Elena? Why are you here now? Klaus made a pass at you?" Damon rolled his eyes. I was about to answer when Rebekah came downstairs.

"Or maybe she's here to declare her for you again, Damon." She laughed and walked out of the door, Damon followed behind her but I grabbed him, to stop him. He just looked at me as I pulled him outside.

"What's going on with you and Rebekah and don't tell me its to make me jealous-" I started but Rebekah interrupted.

"Get over yourself Elena. No one's out to make you jealous. You're nothing special…just a doppelganger. No one cares about you…anymore. So you can go back to meaningless human life or allow Nik to drain you of your blood." She said and again walked away with him Damon. Again, my heart was broken. I didn't know what to say or do. Maybe I should have taken my chance when I had it. Damon was mine. Now he's Rebekah's and there's nothing I can do about it.

When night fell, it was time for the dance. I dressed in a tye-dye dress and white boots, my hair was down with flipped curls. Looking in the mirror, I felt terrible about myself. "You look amazing." Caroline said. She figured it would help me feel better, but it didn't. Damon was going to the dance with Rebekah and I was going with my friends who had dates. Yeah, I was officially a Charlie Brown.

(**Third-person Narration**)

Dressed in bell-bottom pants and black button down, Damon stood with Rebekah, in a tie-dye halter dress with black boots and shades and peace sign earrings. "Lets not just stand here. Lets dance." Damon said to Rebekah and lead her to the dance floor. Damon and Rebekah danced on like it was 1970, though in technical speaking, Rebekah wasn't alive in 1970 and Damon wasn't much of a dancer.

Elena kept her eye on Damon and couldn't enjoy herself. Her school dance and she wasn't enjoying herself because she was too busy watching Damon and Rebekah. Caroline saw how much it was hurting Elena and pulled her on the dance floor with her. Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked to another section of the gym. She was tired of living an Elena Gilbert life, just Damon is. Without realizing it, Elena was loosing everything and everyone and didn't care. She'd become use to everything being about her. Bonnie was sick of taking care of her all of the time or helping save her life. Caroline distracted Elena from an irritated Bonnie and danced with her. Before she knew it, everything around Elena would have crashed and it was her fault. Everything was about her and she annoyed everyone with her fake caring acts. Damon caught Bonnie's eye and went after her. He hugged her, a genuine hug. Elena ran outside and watched them and looked down.

"I'm sorry for what I had to do. But I didn't have a choice. I was in love with Elena and I thought if I saved her the hundredth time…" Damon stopped and looked down.

"That she would choose you. I understand Damon. I really do." Bonnie finished his statement and hugged him. "Everything you do was for Elena you get nothing in return except her hurting you. I understand. No more helping Elena. Let Stefan help her." Bonnie added. Caroline overheard and walked outside, Rebekah followed behind and walked over to Damon and Bonnie. She hugged her and then Damon.

Bonnie walked toward the entrance and stopped.

"I love him, Bonnie." Elena said.

"You love Stefan and finally Damon can be loved for him and you not try to change him and turn him into Stefan." Bonnie walked inside. Elena looked at Damon and Rebekah and walked over to them.

"Damon, this is my plea. I love you and I want you to chose me. I know you still want me and you love me. We've been though so much together and I miss you." Elena said, nearly in tears.

Damon just shook his head and walked away with Rebekah. She looked back at her and smiled. "Get over yourself Elena. Not everyone wants you." Rebekah said and walked away in Damon's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They mean so much to me. I've head ideas pouring out of my head for other stories and how to continue this one. What I want to focus on next is Bonnie and Kol and Stefan and Caroline but of course, Rebekah/Damon/Elena will be the ultimate focus of the story for you guys. I'm always open to ideas and what you guys what do see. In the end everyone ends up happy and zero love triangles because constantly having love triangles is stupid and unneccessary. That's just me though. **

**Expect everything in Mystic Falls**

"Kol, please try to behave yourself. The Petrova doppelgangers are here I don't need them thinking we're here for them." Elijah said to his younger brother.

"I promise Elijah. No mischief. I'm just going to try to woo Bonnie Bennett. I haven't been able to get her out of my head for a while." Kol replied.

"Yes, the young Bennett witch you can't stop talking about. Her junior prom is rapidly approaching, why not accompany her?" Kol listened to Elijah and thought for a moment.

"I need to enroll into High school to take her. Ah! such a busy day ahead for me." Kol replied and walked into the direction of Mystic Falls High School. Elijah had plans of his own. Before he could go on with his plans to end Katherine once and for all he meet someone he hadn't seen since the 80's. She was a teen back then but nothing like today's teenagers, She was smart, elegant, her knowledge of the world exceeded her time. This woman was no ordinary woman. She was everything he wanted. Everything that the Petrova's wasn't. Back then there was a small hint of a triangle between her, Elijah and another but this woman put a stop to it before it went too far. Which is why Elijah could never get her off his brain. Her name: Aliyah Bennett. A Bennett witch and biological mother to Bonnie. Abby was just her aunt, but took on the roll as Bonnie's mother. Aliyah couldn't take care of Bonnie because of she needed to protect her. She begged Shelia not to tell Bonnie anything about her. It was better that way. Aliyah needed to protect her daughter from a very power witch hunter. And after using all of her powers to defeat the witch hunter, Aliyah was back to tell Bonnie the truth. Elijah found himself smiling as he watched the woman walk across the Bennett yard. Elijah fixed himself and walked over to her.

"Aliyah?" Elijah called. Aliyah turned her head and smiled at the sight of Elijah.

"Oh my goddness! Elijah Mikaelson!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. Elijah wrapped his arms around her waist, he endulged in the embrace. He hadn't felt nothing like it in so long. With just a hug, Aliyah Bennett managed to melt the ice around Elijah heart. For Elijah, it felt like home, like it was where he needed to be and needlesstosay he wanted to be there. The moment he say her, the second he was in her arms, Elijah forgot about Tatia, Katherine and Elena. He forgot about his mother and her endless attempts to end his life. He forgot about everything.

:::::::

"Kol, what are doing here?" Bonnie asked, standing at her locker.

"I'm a new student attending Mystic Falls High." Kol replied with a smile.

"Uh huh, well welcome to the school where you don't have do anything and you still get a passing grade." Bonnie mocked and started for her next class. Kol followed behind her.

"I hear Junior prom is coming up soon. Mind being my date?" He asked.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks and looked Kol in the eyes. She didn't have the heart to turn him down. "Since you asked so nicely, I'd loved to go to prom with you." She smiled, turning away. Kol stopped her again.

"One more question, where is Biology?" He asked, Bonnie laughed and nudged her head.

"I'm actually headed there now. Why don't you tag along." She insisted and began walking again. Kol smirked and followed Bonnie to class. Which strangely, Rebekah, Caroline, Elena and Stefan had as well. The four watched as Bonnie walked through the door with Kol and was completely shocked that she was wearing a genuine smile and so was Kol. He gave his teacher his papers and watched as Bonnie walked to her desk.

"Bonnie, could you be our new student's bio partner. Just show him around the school." Ms. Gardner asked. Bonnie looked up from her notebook that she'd taken out to write down her homework.

"No problem Ms. G." Bonnie asked softly.

"Kol, just take a seat next to Bonnie." Ms. Gardner said. Kol waved to his sister and excitedly sat next to Bonnie. A short while after when there teacher left her classroom, Caroline sent Bonnie a text.

_Kol, Bonnie?! When did you plan on telling me?! Unloved Bennett!_

_Caroline, what the hell are you talking about? _

_Don't you dare play coy with me,Bonnie Aliyah Bennett!_

_Who's playing coy?!_

_You walked into the classroom all lovey-dovey with baby Elijah!_

_Oh Jesus, he said something funny. I happened to laugh, is that a crime?!_

_YES! You're fine is meeting me and Elena at the Grill for a snack and details._

_No. There's nothing to tell. Goodbye Caroline!_

_Bonnie! You're flirting with him. I'm watching I'm only five feet away._

_Stop watching?_

_BONNIE!_

_Love you._

_Bennett! Damn it! _

"Caroline's a bit-" Kol started.

"Nosy!" Bonnie finished, speaking loud enough for Caroline to hear her and then laughed, Kol laughing with her. It was easy being around Bonnie even though she was known to be a judgmental witch. He felt like he was human. Like he did before he was turned. When he saw her smile, it made his heart his flutter, He didn't see a witch when he was was with her. He saw Bonnie Bennett, the girl no one truly knows and rarely gets to know. He was lucky to indestructble, he had only a few years to have her walking beside him and he wanted to make each second count. Unless he turned her, but would she want to be a vampire? Live for an enternity or long with him. Maybe if he played his cards right.

After class Bonnie walked Kol to his locker and then disappeared to her own. While he was alone, Rebekah came up to him and smiled.

"So, you have a little crush on the Bennett witch." Rebekah teased.

"She's very attractive- Rebekah this is no time to be an annoying little sister who can keep her prying eyes out of her older brothers business." Kol recoiled.

"AH HA! You fancy her, Kol. Admit it!" His younger sister demanded. He couldn't deny it, why should he? Kol nodded his head and grinned. Rebekah squealed and ran off, just like that he was kicking himself for telling Rebekah anything. Rebekah had found Bonnie talking to Caroline and Elena, ran up to the short brunette and hugged her tightly.

Bonnie hugged back, confused but she hugged back. Without saying a word, Rebekah was off. Elena watched as Rebekah walked away to her next class and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you guys later, I have gym and if I'm not mistaken, Kol has gym too." Bonnie retorted, beginning to walk away.

"See you at the Grill later, Mrs. Mikaelson." Caroline teased. Bonnie squinted her eyes at her friend and walked away. There was no way in hell she was going to the Grill later on with Caroline and Elena and spilling her guts about Kol. Truth was, she liked him. A lot. And he's was vampire, it felt too familiar to her and she needed time to figure out what exactly she was feeling. If it was real or if she was about to be another device in a plot for the Mikaelson family.

:::::::

After school, Damon waited out for Rebekah. Elena was the firs of the two out of the building. Rebekah stayed back to talk to Caroline. Elena made her move and jumped in the car with Damon.

"Get out, Elena." Damon said without looking at her.

"Here me out, please?" Elena begged.

"No. Get out before Rebekah comes and she kills us both." He demanded.

" I love you Damon. Why is that so hard to believe or understand?" She asked.

"I've wasted long enough on you fucking doppelgangers. I don't believe a damn thing that comes out of your mother. You're a liar, you look like Katherine so you're a bad liar. You are Katherine so you're pathetic. I want nothing to do with you, Elena Gilbert. You're a waste of time and energy. Now get out of my car before I push you out." Damon demanded her once again.

Elena looked down and stepped out Damon's car, shortly after the seat was replaced with Rebekah. Elena watched as Damon and Rebekah drove away. Then she spotted Stefan walking to his car. She ran over to him and smiled.

"Hey Stefan, do you want to go to prom with me?" She asked. Stefan put his backpack in the backseat of his car and turn to his face Elena as he closed the door.

"Actually, I'm taking Caroline. I asked her six months ago." Stefan gave a smile, the shrugged. He walked around to the drivers side,Caroline soon joined them and jumped into the passengers side as Stefan stepped into the drivers seat. Elena stood there and watched her ex and her best friend drove away. Was this real or was she caught in some alternate universe like the Twilight Zone. Caroline was a vampire because of her. The Salvatore brothers relationship was severely bruised because of her and Katherine. Bonnie lost her Grams and her mother was turned, all because of Elena. Yeah, junior prom was shaping up to be a total diaster. But Elena kept her head held high, she knew there was a silver lining in this otherwise dark cloud. There had to be or was she now irrelevant? Bonnie barely looked at her, Stefan or Damon usually came to her aid whenever she needed them. Yeah, she was still very much relevant. Elena headed home. Today couldn't get any worse for her.

:::::::

"Damon!" Rebekah screamed from Damon's bedroom. She moaned, running her fingers through his hair. Damon complied with her screams with a harder thrust. She arched into Damon, groaning for more. Rebekah flipped them over with ease and began riding Damon. She tossed her back, squeezed her tightly shut. Damon groaned as her walls tightened around round his length, he matched the rhythm of her hips with ease. Rebekah sunk her nails into his chest, drawing blood. Moments later, Stefan and Caroline were walking through door of the Salvatore Boarding house. They could hear how loud Rebekah was and put the pieces together. "Lets go to Bonnie's" Stefan suggested, Caroline agreed. The two ghosted out of the boarding house, heading straight for Bonnie's.

Hours later, Damon and Rebekah had came. The blonde was laying on Damon's chest, sleeping. Damon was holding her in his arms. For Damon, it felt like a huge weight had be lifted off of his shoulders. He could be himself with Rebekah, he didn't have to hide or change who was to be with her. Yes, there was a light in Rebekah that made his change but it was so bright and demanding that he lost himself while making the small changes he did make to be with her. Damon pulled the blankets over their heads and pulled Rebekah closer to him. Sexually being with the blonde wasn't just about satisfication though truth be told be was getting the best sex he could possibly ask for. But it was about being with her in away that only he could. Yes, she was with Bonnie and Caroline hanging out with them every now and then and she was pretending to be a high school student but when they were alone that was his time, his turn to let the selfish part of him take over for a while and have Rebekah to himself.

:::::::::::

Arriving at Bonnie's, Caroline and Stefan notice someone was her. She's obviously just gotten home and was looking for her key. When she found it, Stefan and Caroline were coming up the walk way.

"Hey Care, Stefan. Come on in. You too Kol." Bonnie invited and walking through the door, her eyes landed on Elijah and her Aunt Aliyah, well the woman she knows as her aunt. Bonnie smiled, only grateful at the fact her aunt was alive and she didn't see much of anything else.

"This is my aunt Aliyah, guys. Auntie, Kol, Stefan and you remember Caroline." She introduced.

"I remember Caroline well. She was the only who made a believable tiara out of paper, glue and pebbles." Aliyah remincised. Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah and it got stuck to her head." Bonnie added, Caroline nudged Bonnie playfully as Stefan closed the door. Aliyah just shook her head.

"Kol, you're Elijah's younger brother correct?" Bonnie's true mother asked. Kol nodded his head.

"Some think of me as a mini Elijah." He told them.

"And we all know you're not." Caroline teased. Kol rolled his eyes and smiled. Aliyah,Bonnie,Caroline,Elijah,Kol and Stefan sat in the living room telling and listening to stories. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears of the un-sorry pt.1

_I gave you all, I gave you everything_

_I've been nothing but nice to you, patient with you_

_I've never hurt you, yet you've hurt me so easily _

_You're tears mean nothing _

_Neither does your "pain" _

_Because my pain meant nothing to you!_

_My happiness was worthless to you!_

_I was equal to an ant on your love scale _

_And now you expect me to believe you're sorry? _

**Three Weeks Later**

_Damon's lips captured Elena's in a passionate kiss. Yes he knew what he was doing was wrong and Rebekah could keep it. But Damon...he wasn't himself without getting this out of the way first. He wasn't himself until Elena left him and his brother alone. What more could got wrong in one night? Tyler, in fit of jealous rage accidently kills Bonnie but he safely gets away when he realized what he did. Bonnie would be a vampire, a hundred stronger than Damon and Stefan. Why? How was that possible? Threw their blood bond. Rebekah walked down the hall way, calling Damon's name. She stopped when she saw Damon and Elena making out. Rebekah's face changed, the veins under her eyes were visible. She pushed Damon off of Elena and exposed her fangs. She drove them into Elena's neck and drained the girl of her blood. _

_"Rebekah! Stop it!" Damon yelled He rose to stop Rebekah but Klaus snapped his neck. _

_"Hurry Rebekah. Kol and Stefan are almost ready!" Klaus rushed. Rebekah retracted her fangs and grinned. She let Elena's limp body fall to the ground. But she wasn't dead. Elena was wearing Alaric's Gilbert ring._

_"I'm ready, Nik. Did you bring a change of clothes for me?" She asked her brother._

_"Change in the car, Rebekah." Klaus looked down at the ground unsure of what to say to his sister at this point. "Rebekah-" He began. _

_"Don't. Lets go." The blonde said, walking away from her crime._

**End**

Damon woke up with Rebekah in his arms. She slept so peacefully that he didn't want wake her. But even though he was completely in love with Rebekah he couldn't help what she did to him. Damon moved and positioned himself on top of the sleeping original. He kissed her neck softly as he pushed inside her. Rebekah released a faint moan from her throat, sirring to wake up. Damon quickened his pace thrusting inside of her wet warmth faster. He pushed deeper inside of her, hitting her Goddess spot. Using her vampire speed, Rebekeah turned them over and began riding Damon. He pushed deeper, apply a small amount of pressure to her spot. Her breathing increased as she matched Damon's thrusted. "Damon." She whispered as she sped up, she threw he head back and screamed for more. Damon granted her wish.

xXx

Caroline and Bonnie and the other cheerleaders were preparing for cheer practice when Rebekah had finally joined them. She had taken Elena's place and Kol had joined the football team.

"How nice of you to join us, Rebekah." Caroline teased. Rebekah grinned and shrugged. "Alright our males are going to start first." Caroline called and turned on _One More Night_. "The we'll join in." The males began the routine, the girls pretended to kick the boys off of the of the field and began their routine. The song changed from Maroon Five to, "He wasn't man enough for me." by Toni Braxton. Kol and Stefan went off to watch them dance. Tyler and Matt followed behind when they were break. Kol and Tyler's eyes were locked on Bonnie. Stefan and Matt had there eye on Caroline and Rebekah. Caroline and Bonnie finished the routine with corkscrew flips into splits.

"Okay guys, perfect. Nora and Jackie work on your lands with for the Pyramid flips, they're very sloppy." Caroline instructed. The girls stood up and grouped together to stretch and calm down. After everyone had left, Caroline and Bonnie stayed behind to chat with Rebekah.

"Elena's bummed out because she doesn't have a date for prom?" Rebekah asked. Caroline rolled her eyes and Bonnie shook her head.

"We all have dates and that's what matters." Bonnie added. She turned around and noticed Tyler and Matt. "They don't have dates." She noticed and grinned. "Prom night is my lucky night with Kol, Elena Gilbert isn't going to ruin it weeks in advance with her whinning.

"Rebekah, go convince Matt to take to Elena-" Caroline started, until the boys walked over.

"You smell really good." Kol whispered into Bonnie's ear, making her giggle.

"I'm sweating, Kol."

"I made you-" Kol began but Bonnie stopped him by covering his mouth.

"Right...Bonnie when you come over, I want the dets!" Caroline demanded. Bonnie groaned.

"See what you do?" Bonnie stressed.

"I can do a lot more. We both know that." Kol spoke arrogantly.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Both Bonnie and Rebekah said at the same time.

"Matt, Tyler do you guys have dates for prom?" Rebekah asked. Both boys nodded their heads. "Are problems are solved. Elena, will just be dateless. Damon's here, I'll call you girls later, we'll set a date for prom shopping." And just like that Rebekah was gone.

"Elena's our friend, Bonnie, we can't just let her waste her problem night away." Caroline protested.

"Why not? Listen, Caroline. Helping Elena will result to absolutely nothing but a giant headache. She'll whine, complain, bitch, moan, and do more complaining and you will arrive at your wits end in a matter of thirty-two minutes and twenty-five seconds. I'm not giving up my prom for Elena Gilbert. I already died at one decaded dance which wasn't that enjoying because we all standing around waiting for Klaus. You can give up yours if you want to, that's your decision. I've already made mine."

"When you put it that way...point taken. Remember Bon, dinner at my place. Rebekah will be there too. We have have hairstyles to pick out." Caroline reminded. Bonnie pried herself from Kol's tight clutch.

"I'll come with you now. I may not make it out of the house!" Bonnie yelled freeing herself and pulling Caroline to her car.

"Its two weeks before prom and their off to be a cold shower is not how a planned to spend my Monday night." Stefan noted, the boys laughed.

"Maybe I will take Elena to Prom." Tyler said.

"I thought you had a date." Kol remembered.

"I do, no harm in taking Elena so she doesn't left out, right?" Kol and Stefan arched his eyebrow and looked at each other. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tyler said walking off to his car.

"He gets that way when he's cooking up a plan. Though from the way he was looking at Bon, Kol, I'd say watch your back. Elena's always being an attention hog. Since the Originals came back to town and made things about her, she's " Matt told them. Kol's eyes flared when Matt spoke. No one would take Bonnie away from him. Ever. Besides they were blood bonded. He would feel what she felt no matter what it was, it was impossible for them to cheat on each other. If Bonnie were to become a vampire the bond would only intensify. The blood bond between Bonnie and Kol was unique. At any moment if Bonnie were to be killed, she would comeback a vampire. Bonnie had told Kol about her old boyfriends and Tyler was in that line up. If he thought she would leave him. A smirk played across Kol's lips.

xXx

**First Mistake of two**- When Damon and Rebekah arrived home, they brought of a bunch of shopping bags with them. The only exciting part for Damon was getting to go into Victoria's Secret with Rebekah while she picked out some new bra's and panties. And yes maybe Damon did do a little shopping himself.

"Since I don't plan on wearing a light blue tux to your prom, what are you wearing?" Damon asked.

"I'll let you when before prom. I have to go shopping again for a prom dress with Bonnie and Caroline."

"Well please tell me. I can't go to a prom in a tacky suit and tie." Damon explain with a smirk. He passionately kissed Rebekah, who kissed him back just as passionately. There was a knock at the door, causing Damon to groan. It wasn't Stefan because he was plans after practice. He was probably getting ready for prom as well. Damon opened the door and rolled his eyes. There stood Tyler and Elena. The female looked like she'd been crying for hours.

"Come in." Damon said irritatedly. Rebekah grabbed Damon's hand and kissed his check. The couple join Tyler and Elena in the living room and looked at them.

"Okay, as you can plainly see, I can't take Elena to prom and she really wants to go. So Damon, could you just take her. Please. " Tyler begged.

Rebekah was about to speak but Damon agreed to it before she had a chance to. Damon had agreed to take Elena to prom? Did she miss something? The look on the blonde's face was clear. "_Get the fuck out before I rip out your throats._" Tyler grabbed Elena and left. Rebekah turned her Damon and expected an explanation.

"What the fuck was that?" Rebekah demanded.

"I'm getting her out of our hair. I take her to prom, she leaves me alone." Damon explained. Rebekah's hand clutched at his throat.

"If this doesn't work and this is just a scheme to get under her skirt, I promise you, I will end her in a heartbeat. In front of you." Rebekah threw Damon across the living room, sending him into a bookcase.

"Never pissed off an original." Damon grunted to himself and stood up.

**Welcome to the new age(Prom night)**- The girls had done some extremely expensive shopping for prom, from their dresses to the their accessories. Bonnie was dressed in a black strapless dress with a silver tie around it, silver trimming, silver accessories and lastly black shiny pumps that gave her few more inches in height. Her hair was in tousled ponytail and her make-up was nothing short of perfection. Caroline, do we really need to describe Caroline? Yes, yes we do! Caroline wore a white and gold sequin dress with little rhinestones across the skirt. A split on the side to show off her legs. Her hair? Nothing short of perfection, loose blonde curls falling down her back a gold clip in her hair to keep it from flying everywhere. Gold necklace with her name as the pendent. Gold ring on her middle finger with her middle initial on her. Just in case she had to punch someone. Her bracelets were plain gold but added to the assemble.

The boys were gathered downstairs of the Salvatore boarding home bored, waiting on their dates.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Kol asked.

"NO!" They shouted.

Twenty minutes later.

"What about now?" Stefan asked.

"NO!" They shouted.

Before he could get the words out, Damon was cut off.

"WE'LL BE READY WHEN WE'RE READY!" Hell, Rebekah wasn't even dressed it and they were rushing them.

"OW! Caroline!" Rebekah moaned.

"Sit still!" Caroline repeated for a third time. Damon called upstairs again.

"Rebekah, I'm off-" He started but Rebekah just cut him off.

"Alright." She knew where he was going and didn't like it one bit. Neither did the others.

"Do I get to see you in your dress before I leave?" Damon asked.

"I don't have it on. Just go pick up that whore and leave me alone, Damon." Rebekah said. Damon looked down and walked out of the boarding house. Though she wanted to cry, she couldn't because Caroline would kill her if she "ruined her masterpiece." Damon didn't want to do this but already signed up for it and at least he get Elena out of his hair and have his happily ever after with Rebekah.

Bonnie pulled out Rebekah's dress and held it up with a smile on her face. "It's time to be Queen, you're majesty." The witch spoke softly.

xXx

Arriving at Elena's, Damon walked up to the door and knocked three times loud enough for Elena to hear it. She came to door with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Damon. For taking me to prom. Bonnie and Caroline doesn't seem to care as much anymore." Elena greeted. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Do you know why? Because everything is about you! They have lives too you know and to be quite honest, I would rather be taking my girlfriend to her senior prom rather you but it's the only way to get you to leave me and Rebekah alone so lets cut the small talk and lets get this over with. Please?" Damon lead Elena to his waited for her to get inside. When she did, Elena crossed her legs and looked out of the window. Damon started the engine finally driving off.

Elena turned and looked at Damon. "Do you think I asked for this? I was happy before all of this!"

"Yes, getting pity over you're parent's death. That was certainly enough for Princess Elena." Damon snapped. "You ripped out Matt's heart and mine, Stefan want's nothing to do with you. Thank God he doesn't have to put up with this!" Arriving at school,Damon parked his car and jumped out. Elena followed behind, slamming the car door. Before they walked inside a limo pulled up. Rebekah, someone who wasn't Tyler, Kol and Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline all stepped out of the limo. Damon pulled Rebekah and looked at her.

"Who the hell is he?" Damon demanded. Rebekah snatched her arm away from Damon and looked Elena.

"Cute dress, Elena and to answer your question, Damon. This is my date, Nicholas Rich. Tyler didn't show up." Rebekah simply stated and walked inside.

Damon looked Elena, ripped the door of the hinges. "C'mon!" He snapped. Elena sighed, following behind Damon.

xXx

"Now what are you going to do?" A tall dark mysterious man asked of Tyler.

"I'm going to get Bonnie to dance, and do whatever I can to kill her." Tyler said,dazed

"Which will..." The man asked.

"Turn her into a vampire." Tyler said.

"Very good and Tyler, make sure you tell Kol and Rebekah that I'm here. My name is Paul Grant. Tell them, I'm here to make a truce with them." Paul said and sent Tyler on his way. "Oh and dear Lockwood, you will die in this action." Paul disappeared and Tyler blinked and looked around confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unbroken**

_I can't break_

_no matter how many times I fall_

_I can't be hurt_

_I'll only stand tall_

_I'll come back stronger_

_Meaner_

_I'll make you feel my pain_

_For it will never sustain_

_I'll take your life away like you _

_took mine._

_With you gone, I'll be fine._

**Prom Night Disaster**- Bonnie and Kol began dirty dancing to "_On The Floor_", his hands on her hips, swaying them back and forth. Caroline and Stefan; Rebekah and Nicholas followed suit. Damon watched his girlfriend practically have sex with guy that wasn't him. Elena stood up and grabbed Damon's hand, "Dance with me." She demanded. Damon rolled his eyes, stand up and walked Elena to the dance floor. Damon danced lazily with Elena, it was obvious he wasn't having a good time. He was to busy watching Rebekah like the goddess she was. Elena wasn't paying too much attention, she was just happy to be with Damon. When "I'm Into You" Kol's hands roamed Bonnie's body as he pushed forward on Bonnie while she pushed back a little harder; she laid her head back on his shoulder. Kol kissed her passionately. Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck as she began grinding against Stefan; he kissed her neck. But Rebekah on the other hand couldn't dance in the same manner because she wasn't with Damon, her boyfriend. Bonnie and Caroline were in a way having sex in public. She could do the same with Nicholas though they had slept together five-hundred years ago. Though she couldn't dance the same, Rebekah continued to dance and a good time.

After a while, the DJ started to play slow music and the trio sat down to relax. Tyler walked over and smiled at Bonnie who just arched her eyebrow. "Will you dance with me Bonnie, please?" Tyler asked. Kol laughed and nodded his head.

"Sure Tyler." Bonnie answered. She then leaned over and kissed Kol softly. "I'll be right back." She promised. She stood next to Tyler ready to walk to the dance floor.

"Oh Kol, Rebekah. A guy named Paul Grant is here." Tyler said. Kol and Rebekah's eyes widen as they looked at each other and ran out of the hall.

"He's suppose to be dead! How is he alive?!" Rebekah yelled.

"I don't know Rebekah! I killed him! I know I did! Wait..." Kol paused and thought for a moment. "Bonnie!" Kol said and raced back inside. He looked around but he didn't see Bonnie or Tyler nowhere in sight. Her heart was still beating. He could feel it, he could feel her. Where did he take her, where was his girlfriend!

Xxx

**Until We Bleed**

Rebekah continued searching for Paul. He wasn't getting away from her, not that easily. She walked down the hallway listening carefully, thoughts of Damon creeping into her heard. She could hear them. "Elena, I love Rebekah. Only Rebekah." Damon said.

"Damon, I love you. Why can't you just love me back?" Elena pleaded.

"Because its too late, Elena! You had your chance! You had many chances but as I recall you saying "It will always be Stefan." Listen, I care about you but I love Rebekah. It will always be Rebekah." Damon reiterated. Elena looked down holding back tears and looked up at Damon. "One last kiss then." Elena requested. Was Damon really that stupid to kiss Elena? Was he that stupid to piss Rebekah off again? Damon's lips captured Elena's in a passionate kiss. Yes he knew what he was doing was wrong and Rebekah could feel it in her heart, they didn't need to blood bonded to feel each others emotions. But Damon...he wasn't himself without getting this out of the way first. He wasn't himself until Elena left him and his brother alone. What more could got wrong in one night? Tyler, in fit of jealous rage accidently kills Bonnie but he safely gets away when he realized what he did. Bonnie would be a vampire, a hundred stronger than Damon and Stefan. Why? How was that possible? Threw their blood bond. Rebekah walked down the hall way, calling Damon's name. She stopped when she saw Damon and Elena making out. Rebekah's face changed, the veins under her eyes were visible. She pushed Damon off of Elena and exposed her fangs. She drove them into Elena's neck and drained the girl of her blood.

"Rebekah! Stop it!" Damon yelled. He rose to stop Rebekah but Klaus came up behind him and snapped his neck.

**Changes**

Kol had found Bonnie was her neck snapped. His blood boiled, she was about to comeback a vampire, something she wasn't ready for. He picked her up in his arms and rounded up Stefan and Caroline. "We need to get out of here for a while."

"What happen to Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"She's in transition." Kol answered, heading toward the back entrance.

"What?!" Caroline yelled. Stefan pulled her along, before anyone noticed them leaving.

"Worst senior prom ever!" Caroline cried getting into a jeep.

xXx

"Hurry Rebekah. Kol and Stefan are almost ready!" Klaus rushed. Rebekah retracted her fangs and grinned. She let Elena's limp body fall to the ground. But she wasn't dead. Elena was wearing Alaric's Gilbert ring.

"I'm ready, Nik. Did you bring a change of clothes for me?" She asked her brother.

"Change in the car, Rebekah." Klaus looked down at the ground unsure of what to say to his sister at this point. "Rebekah-" He began.

"Don't. Lets go." The blonde said, walking away from her crime. Klaus looked down at Damon then Elena. Who started to wake up. Klaus helped her up and held her against a wall. He removed the ring from her fingers and the necklace from around her neck."Elena, you will forget about Rebekah draining you of your blood. You will think it was Damon and you'll stay away from him. You will not remember Bonnie or Caroline. You won't remember Stefan. You won't remember Kol, or myself. When time, I will tell to remember." Klaus walked away from Elena and disappeared.

**We're about to take over**

Bonnie woke up in Kol's arms. She looked around felt dizzy. The light shining in her face was too bright, it burned her eyes. When she moved to get out of bed, she fell to ground. Kol raced to her to help her up. "I'm fine." She said softly. "What happen?" Kol looked down and sighed.

"You're in transition, you're becoming a vampire." He explained.

"How?! Who?!" Bonnie questioned. "I wasn't suppose to die until I was twenty-one." She remember him.

"I know. Tyler killed you and you will have your vengeance, darling." Kol assured her. After placing her on the bed, he stood up and walked outside of the bedroom. When he returned, Tyler was with him. "It wasn't your time, love but no reason to starve yourself." Bonnie's face turned her blood lust got the best of her. Within seconds Bonnie was attacking Tyler's throat like she hadn't eaten in years. Tyler fell the floor, his blood around Bonnie's mouth. Was he dead? No just drained enough so Bonnie would survive. Her transition was completely. The only thing left was her ring. Kol retrieved her ring and slid it on finger. Perfect.

XXX

Klaus walked outside of his mansion, the courtyard full of the Mystic Falls Residents. "Thank you all for coming to my induction ceremony. Since Carol Lockwood refused to put your minds at ease, I will. As mayor of Mystic Falls and original settler of this town, I can assure you that my family and I will put a stop to all vampires who threaten our town. Though if any humans are caught harming a vampire we will just simply look the other way while the vampire kills. As of right now, My family and I have passed a law stating that there will never be an election against us. I shall always and forever be your Mayor."

The Mikaelson's, Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan joined Klaus and smiled at their public. Damon watched from afar and so did a new comer. When Klaus finished his speech, he looked around until he spotted the new comer. Klaus nudged his head and lead the male into his office. "We can speak freely here, my mother has sage burning. No one will here us." Klaus assured the man, taking a seat behind his desk. "So why should I trust you take out Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" He asked.

The male smiled, "I'm a vampire hunter, my last name is Sykes. Damon killed my mother, Stefan killed my sister. I refuse to die until I know that those two are dead. What do you have to gain from this?" The man questioned. Klaus smirked and looked at picked of himself and his sister.

"My sister's happiness. Rebekah is too good for the Salvatore's and I for one am tired of seeing them hurt her like she means nothing to them. Here are your orders, follow them well or I will end your life and you will joy your mother and your sister in the afterlife." Klaus snapped. "Rebekah's birthday is in a month, I want Damon's head on a silver platter by then or yours will replace it." Klaus instructed. Sykes stood and nodded his head and then left. Soon after, Rebekah walked inside and locked the door.

"The sage still burns?" Rebekah asked. Klaus nodded and opened his arms to her. Rebekah raced to Klaus and hugged him tightly.

"It is done, Rebekah. The Salvatore's will no longer breathe and will shall be together." Klaus said. Rebekah lifted her head and grinned.

"Forever and always, Nik." Rebekah said, kissing her brother.

**Here is where the story changes A LOT. Some will think its gross but I honestly ship Rebekah and Klaus. **

**I'm sorry if this isn't want you expected. I hope you continue to read it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hit me with your best shot

_Wake up and smell the roses _

_I'm back stronger than ever_

_You thought you were quite clever_

_thought you could kill me and I'd say away_

_I believe I should never stray _

_especially from a fight _

_against those of threatening poses _

**When Damon woke up**: _"Rebekah! Rebekah!" Damon called. He raced to Klaus' mansion and banged on the door. __Bonnie opened it wearing Kol's shirt, she arched her eyebrow and then rolled her eyes. Damon arched his eyebrow, he hadn't noticed the ring on her ring finger. "What do you want, Damon?" She asked. Damon was about to let himself in but Bonnie pushed him into Klaus's Mercedes. The unique car alarm went off and woke everyone up. Klaus was the first one downstairs to find out what was going on. _

"_Bonnie fetch Rebekah, would you love? I think she should have her fun with Damon." Klaus asked. Bonnie text Rebekah, she was at Klaus's side in a flash._

"_Damon, get off of our property. Now!" Rebekah barked. _

"_Not until we talk about what you saw." He pleaded. Klaus released a low growl from his throat. Kol, who was making him way downstairs buttoning his pants; stood next to Bonnie and looked at his brother. __He wasn't too happy about Damon's presents either but Klaus seemed scolded by the sight of the blue-eyed bandit known as Damon Salvatore. _

"_There's nothing to talk about. Leave before I call security on your ass." Rebekah demanded, releasing a growl of her own. Damon shook his head and sped to her. _

"_I don't want Elena, Rebekah. I want you. I love you. I will always love you. __It'll always be you." Damon confessed. Klaus rolled his eyes and pulled Damon to him, looking him straight in the eye. _

"_Go away, Damon. Do not return until tomorrow morning. For the reason you came here tonight. Go back to Elena and comfort her. Every time you're near that doppelganger wench and you hear her heart beating you will have the urge to rip to rip her throat out." Klaus compelled Damon. He then threw the male into a nearly trimmed bush._

XXX

E_lena woke up with a horrible pain in her neck. Damon was sitting on the edge of her bed, she screamed. "Stay away from me! Get out! Go away! Please!" Damon gave very confused look on his face. _

"_Elena calm down! Please! Relax." Damon requested. She calmed down out of fear, clinging to her blood soaked pillow. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, Damon resist the urge to drain Elena, due to Klaus's compulsion from the night before. _

"_What happen last night?!" Elena demanded. _

"_We kissed and Rebekah broke up with me." He explained, living out the part where Rebekah chowed down on Elena's life source. Stefan walked into Damon's bedroom and laughed. _

"_This is pathetic. What are you protecting her from? Rebekah? Why not tell her the truth?" The youngest brother pointed out. Elena looked at Stefan then Damon. _

"_What truth?" Elena demanded. Damon looked down. "Damon answer me!" _

"_Rebekah drained you of your blood when she found us kiss." Damon confessed._

"_No. I don't believe you." Elena declared. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Damon used his speed and to get in front of her. _

"_Go upstairs and lay down." Damon compelled her. Elena did as she was told and went back upstairs to lay down. _

**One Month Later**

**Are you Ready?**-Tyler was Bonnie's personal blood bag, his mother worried about this teeth marks on his skin. But he brushed them off. Caroline and Stefan had hit a snag in their relationship. Since Elena was staying with Stefan and his brother, Elena had "accidentally" walked out of the bathroom naked. Since Elena didn't have her necklace she was a compulsion dummy for them. Caroline compelled Elena to stay in Damon's room until Stefan wasn't around. Bonnie was still learning how to be a vampire. She obviously got feed down pack. When she wasn't draining Tyler, she was draining someone else which made Tyler upset. He wanted to be Bonnie's human blood bag and only him. Kol enjoyed watching his girlfriend revel in the fundamentals of being a vampire, She was very much like him. She was very much like him. It was the blood bond of course. Bonnie could compel a vampire, she had his strength, his speed. She was a much younger female version of Kol, and he himself could have been more proud.

Klaus and Rebekah? Well, lets just say they'll never again hurt each other over protecting each other. Which is what Klaus was doing. Stefan and Damon had treated his sister as she didn't mean anything, like she was didn't have feelings at all. It got under Klaus's skin to know that Damon kissed Elena even took her to prom, especially when he had a gorgeous original on his arm. If there were a contest against Elena and Rebekah, his dear sister would win. Her first prom was ruined thanks to Elena and she would pay the price.

The sun rising made it officially June tweleth. For nearly a month there had been flier's around town about the First Annual Valentines Day Ball. Rebekah and Bonnie had spent all month shopping for outfits, they finally settled on having their dresses made. Kol and Klaus decided the same thing, only three months earlier. While at school, Bonnie and Rebekah's classmates surrounded them with questions about the ball which was invitation only. Some wanted to know why they weren't invited, others wanted approval on the gowns and tuxedos. Damon gotten an invitation but didn't have a date, was that going to stop him from going? Probably. He couldn't face Rebekah without being reminded of the fact that he kissed another girl who happened to Elena Gilbert.

Caroline wouldn't be attending the event because she'd left town the night before for a tour of Brown University. She promised Stefan she would make it up to him as soon as she got back, so Stefan had no date. Damon walked into his brother's bedroom and sat on the end of his bed. "The ball is tonight." Damon started, "You what sucks?" Stefan looked at his brother, he wasn't really listening but whatever made his leave quicker.

"I'm sure you're going to tell even though I really don't care because you brought this on yourself." Stefan answered. Damon stood to his feet and walked around his brother's bedroom.

"The suckish thing is, I didn't even want to kiss Elena. I wanted her off my back so I could be in peace with Rebekah and now look at me, the eternal stud is dateless and girlfriend-less because of that damn triplet." Stefan rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Seriously brother. You didn't kiss Elena because you wanted peace, you kissed her because somewhere deep down inside you still love Elena and yes, you love Rebekah but you can't truly move on from Elena and be with Barbie Klaus. Just like you can't truly move on from Katherine. Face it, Brother. You're addicted to Petrova Doppelgangers." Stefan stated. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get ready for tonight which means I need to find a date that won't piss Caroline off."

"Is Bonnie going?" Damon asked. Stefan nodded his head.

"Don't waste your time though. She's blood bonded to Kol and he's itching for a chance to kill you." He warned his brother and walked out of his room.

XXX

**Are you ready pt.2**: Hours of Preparations

**Kol&Bonnie**: Training

"_The Game"_ by Disturbed played throughout the house, from Kol's bedroom. The couple were throwing each around. It brought a new definition to the word "Rough". Bonnie kicked Kol out the open window.

"Give up?!" She called with a smirk. Kol stood up, shook it off and in a flash he was slamming Bonnie into a wall.

"Never!" He growled with a smirked.

"AH!" Bonnie cried out. "You're going to regret that."

"Hit me with your best shot, Darling." Bonnie growled and kicked her boyfriend into a mirror. In flash she tackled him out of the bed room. He sent them both tumbling down the steps. The pair cuts and bruises on their exposed body parts. Bonnie was in her bra and panties, Kol was in his boxer briefs. Both stood up and shook off the dizziness. The butlers opened the double doors leading to the backyard. Kol use his speed and tackled Bonnie into pool causing a large splash. Bonnie kicked Kol out of the pool sending him flying and landing on the side of the pool. Bonnie flashed out of the pool and flipped on top of him. Both of them panting hard.

"I win." Bonnie smirked. Kol, again using his speed flipped them over and wrapped his hand around her throat but applied no pressure. He kissed her roughly, smiling.

"You've gotten better, darling. But you owe me another mirror." He grinned. Bonnie laughed. She's broken several of his mirrors with him while training.

"I'm wet." She whispered seductively. Kol instantly forgot about his mirror, he smirked and nudged his head.

"I can help with that." He mused. Within seconds Bonnie was by the door.

"Only if you can catch." Bonnie teased then dashed off.

"I love a good chase." Kol said followed behind Bonnie.

**Klaus&Rebekah**: To be an Original you have to be Original

They had been learning the dance for weeks now. It was nearly perfected. Klaus had an image in his head that it would be like the dance in Sleeping Beauty. Where Prince Philip and Aurora danced and everyone watched. The only reason he wanted this was to make Rebekah happy. She loved Sleeping Beauty. She'd dragged Bonnie to watch it with her, much to Kol's dismay; especially why he was horny.

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight." Their instructor called. Klaus and Rebekah began dancing, the look in Klaus's eyes were intense. His full concentration was on Rebekah and making her happy. Rebekah had the same look in her eyes. She was more mindful of her footwork. She seemed to glow the more they worked on their special dance. The air grew thick as they continued to dance, the tension between was visible. Rebekah tried to ignore it just to make sure Niklaus was paying attention to her and not trying to get into her pants. She wanted it to be real and certainly wanted to be fully in love with him before she allowed him to make a move. She wanted to make sure her feelings for Damon Salvatore were completely gone, they completely disappeared before she begun a new chapter of her immortal life. Why should she make her brother hurt because Damon did the same thing to her? She love Klaus more than ever and she won't hurt him let Damon hurt her. Klaus spun her around and pulled her back his body. With that the dance had ended. They're eyes had locked onto each others.

"We should get home. We must prepare for tonight." Rebekah reminded him.

"You're right." Klaus said coming out of daze.

XXX

The clock had just struck five. The siblings party would be starting around eight. They had only three hours to prepare themselves. Aliyah would be attending with Elijah, she wore a pink sweetheart dress with a silver belt around the waist. Elijah wore a black tuxedo with satin lapels, his shirt basic white, his vest and tie were silver satin. The oldest brother spent hours shinning his shoes. Bonnie and Rebekah weren't dressed yet, they were getting their nails and toes done. Aliyah looked over at her now vampire daughter. She was going through so much, how would she take finding out that the person she knew as her mother wasn't. Elijah walked over to Aliyah and sat next to her, his hand taking hers.

"The longer you wait, the worse she'll take it. You know that." Elijah spoke. Aliyah licked her lips and nodded gently.

"I'll tell her tonight." Aliyah promised.

"You'll have an eternity to make it to her." He assured her with a smile. Aliyah laughed and kissed Elijah passionately. Bonnie could hear their conversation and it made her curious. What were they talking about it? She finished with manicure and pedicure next were her hair and make-up, Rebekah decided to get her hair done while her mani and pedi were in progress.

"Bonnie," Aliyah called, standing to face her daughter. The former witch looked at her known aunt and smiled. "Could I have a word." She asked. The baby vampire nodded her head, walking toward her aunt.

"You have something you want to tell me, don't you?" Bonnie questioned. Aliyah nodded her head and smiled. She looked down, taking a breath and sighing.

"If I don't tell you now, I'll never tell you. I begged my mother to keep it a secret from you and that was one of many mistakes in life. That, and not being able to see my baby girl grow into a beautiful, strong flower." Aliyah started, her heart was racing a mile a minute and Bonnie could hear it. She began putting the pieces together. Her eyes widened.

"You're-" Bonnie began. Aliyah nodded inching closer to her daughter.

"I've wanted to tell you so many times but I was being coward and afraid of pushing you away. I had to leave to protect you. A year after you were born, a witch hunter came to town and wanted to kill you. Us. All Bennett Witches. I had to act fast. I-" Before Aliyah could finish, Bonnie threw her arms around her mother; hugging her tightly. Elijah watched with a smile on his face. Kol, wanted to faint. It would only happen to him that his older brother is dating the mother of his girlfriend.

"I have a mother that left me to protect me. No explanation needed...mom." Bonnie smiled. "I need to get my hair and make up done." She hugged her mother again and walked over hair stylist and make-up artist.

"This is the perfect life. Don't you think Bonnie?" Rebekah announced enjoying her pampering. "I mean, we're finally happy."

"Of course! Everything just feels right." Bonnie acknowledged as her hair stylist did her hair.

"Finally being the operative word. Our mother is dead, and so is our father. We can live in peace and serenity." Klaus answered, fixing his VVS cufflinks.

"The only way I live in peace and serenity is if Bonnie and Rebekah get dressed!" Kol taunted.

"We'll get dressed at the least minute Kol. Girls have a routine to go by." Rebekah answered her older brother. Kol stood in the mirror and looked at himself.

"Well, Bonnie? Tell me how handsome I am." Kol requested. His siblings rolled their eyes and looked at Bonnie.

"You're the most handsome, sweetheart." She answered with a giggle.

Another two hours had passed them by. Bonnie and Rebekah just finished getting pampered. They were finally getting dressed in their one of kind dresses. By the time they came downstairs from getting dressed the town had arrived. The girls came downstairs together and took their dates arms, they walked outside with everyone else.

**A Thousand Years**

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

"_A Thousand Years"_ played for the dancers in the middle of the floor. Damon stood next to Elena who was his date for the evening. Stefan stood next to Caroline who made it back for the event. Klaus and Rebekah danced together as if no one else were there. They were in their own world, the spotlight was on them and their movement. Rebekah looked into her partner's eyes and became mesmerized by them, for the duration of the song Rebekah didn't think about Damon or Elena. Her main focus was Klaus, for five minutes she forgot that she was suppose to be upset with him for daggering her some many times. She forgot everything and enjoyed her dance with the person she was falling in love with. Niklaus, his hand grazed the lower back of Rebekah as they danced. Looking eyes with her, Klaus was reminded why he loved her. It was because she was always there for him. She saw him through everything. Would he be fooling himself into thinking that maybe, just maybe Rebekah would forgive him for driving a dagger through her chest so many times? She probably wanted him dead. But then as that thought passed him by her features was graced by a soft smile, specially for him. It had been a while since he saw that kind of smile from her. It felt like an eternity since he saw it. Klaus smiled back at her as their dance ended. The crowd had clapped for the couple when they finished dancing.

Kol and Bonnie had snuck out when Klaus and Rebekah were dancing. He really just wanted a moment alone with his newly turned girlfriend. The song playing for his siblings matched how Kol felt for Bonnie. No Petrova could turn his head, no Forbes or Gilbert either. They just bored him. Caroline talked too much, Elena was an attention whore and he was waiting for the chance to chow down on her. And Katherine? He slept her behind his brother's back and she wasn't all that great. He didn't see what was so spectacular about a young simple doppelganger who only turned the heads of the seemingly depressed and desperate. When Kol looked into Bonnie's Emerald green eyes, he felt alive. No instead of loosing her in seventy years or less, he had an eternity to look into them and fall deeper in love with her. The couple sat in the front yard, Kol's arm was curtained around her shoulders, Bonnie's head rested on his shoulder. They looked at the full moon.

When she was in his arms, she fell like that was the only thing holding her to the ground. How was this real? How was she able to feel this happy after nearly a lifetime of hell? Then there was the inevitable drama. Damon Salvatore was drunk and Elena was pretending she didn't care that he was embarrassing her by talking about the things he and Rebekah did in the bedroom. Kol and Bonnie walked inside to see what was going on. Damon was making a fool of himself.

Kol looked around and most of his guest were shocked and stunned of the actions of the once respected council member. To be perfectly honest, he didn't care as long Damon passed out in the pool by midnight he would be okay. Bonnie looked at Caroline who mouthed some to her. She got a clear picture of what happen.

"And you know what else?! I love Rebekah Klaire Mikaelson! And I need to know if she loves me still." Damon announced. Before Rebekah could respond, a dart had flown across the room and hit Damon in the neck. Within five seconds he had fell to the ground. The dart was full of vervain so Damon wouldn't be waking up for a while. Kol and Klaus exchanged looks, the vampire hunter walked over and picked Damon up.

"Where would you like him?" Shawn asked.

"The basement." Klaus answered. Shawn carried the vampire in his arms to the basement and tied him up with vervain soaked ropes. When Damon woke up, he screamed in pain from the vervain soaked ropes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**What's to come:**

**Graduation**

**Damon's escape from the vampire hunter Shawn Sykes**

**Rebekah and Bonnie college road trip**

**Caroline/Stefan scene though I'm not sure what will happen yet**

**A LOT OF SEX SCENES **

**Professor Shane comes into town with his dark plans **

**Check out my tumblr page for Updates!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What Goes Around; Comes around**

**Leaves a broken man: **Damon hung in the Mikaelson mansion, his wrists tied in vervain soaked ropes. He was covered in his own blood despite his quick healing. He was weak, Shawn left for the night. He needed the rest and more equipment. It was three in morning and Rebekah was up, she could hear Bonnie and Kol in their bedroom. She looked over at Klaus, sleeping peacefully. She smiled softly and stroked his face gently. The blonde stood up from the large king size bed she shared with Niklaus. Her naked toned body was soon covered by her pink silk robe. She walked down the steps of their mansion and walked straight into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine. She could groan coming from the basement. She rolled her eyes, knowing that it was craving her attention.

"Damon! Shut up! Its 3 in the morning," Rebekah snapped, taking a sip from her wine glass. His groaning became louder. Rebekah exhaled loudly and walked down the steps of the basement, she looked around her basement and rolled her eyes. "My basement looks like a torture chamber for Salvatore's." She hissed, coming off the last step.

"I'm in need of entertainment. Where's Bonnie?" Damon groaned. Rebekah scoffed, taking a seat in the chair facing Damon, one leg crossed over the other. Her whine glass in her lap, she observed the weak vampire and laughed at his question.

"You are pathetic, you know that? You and that doppelganger bitch. You deserve each other. You deserve to miserable and you deserve to watch me drain the life from Elena's body and toss her lifeless body to your feet. You don't deserve to be in love, you don't know what love is." Rebekah ignored his question.

"I'm in love with you Rebekah. Not Elena," Damon said weakly. The blonde laughed and stood up sipping more of her wine.

"Damon, you don't know anything about love. You've never had loved me, you could never give anyone love, Damon Salvatore." Damon looked down, to cover his heartache. "You broke my heart and then you pretend that you care about me, that you're in love with me. If you really were in love with me, it wouldn't have been so easy for you to hurt me. And yes, you're probably thinking "it was just a kiss Rebekah, why the hell are you overreacting. It was no big deal." It was big deal to me Damon!" Rebekah began to cry, her scorching hot tears streaming down her face. She drunk the rest of her wine in the glass and threw it at the wall. "You made a fool out of me, Damon and promise you I will have my revenge on both of you!" Rebekah growled, grabbed Damon's face so he could look at her. "Nothing this hunter does will compare to what I have planned for it. His torture will only last for a brief moment, my torture will last an eternity." The blonde let go of his face and walked around the basement. She needed to let go of some of the anger in her heart, she spotted a small lit fire, like what she used in Chemistry class. On the fire was a beaker full of vervain, she could smell it from where she stood but it was clear like water. It was clouded with Damon's blood. Nevertheless it was still vervain and heated knife. Rebekah turned off the fire and grabbed the knife. She walked back over to Damon and drove the blade through his stomach. The male released a blood curdling scream. His hand clenched as he mentally begged for the pain to go away. Rebekah released the handle and retrieved the beaker from the stove top. She threw bloody vervain on Damon's exposed body. His painful screams woke Klaus; he dashed down to the basement and saw Rebekah, the knife handle connected to Damon's abdomen. He ghosted to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Go upstairs, Rebekah. I'll clean this up." Klaus whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and walked upstairs to enormous bathroom. Rebekah stripped off her robe and turned on the shower. The she stepped into the shower, closing the shower door behind her. The mostly hot shower hitting her equally hot body felt good to her. Her anger had been released enough so she could feel relax. She heard the bathroom door open, the close; and then a brief silence. Klaus opened the shower door and closed it behind him. Rebekah kissed him passionately, Klaus picked her up, wrapped her legs around her waist and pressing her against the wet shower wall, her tongue fighting with his for dominance, her finger sliding through his dirty blonde hair. Klaus pushed himself inside of her, both releasing a soft moan. He started with slow gentle thrusts just so Rebekah could get use to his size; then his thrusts became more aggressive, the shower water barely muffling Rebekah's screams; Klaus's growls as her fingernails ripping into his back. Using his vampire speed, he dashed into his bedroom, slamming the blonde into a wall, their lips crashing into each other. Rebekah's breathing increase as he thrusts inside of her. Rebekah pushed them into bed, her hips grinding against his, her head thrown back, her nails scratching Klaus's bare chest.

Hours later, Klaus fell on the bed; Rebekah kissed him passionately and wildly.

In the morning Rebekah was making her bag; she and Bonnie were going on a college trip. Checking out Ivy League Colleges; the girls had their minds made up already. Rebekah would be attending Dartmouth and Bonnie would be attending Princeton with Kol, they just wanted to get away for a while. Since Bonnie and Rebekah were away, Caroline was stuck with Elena. She had Stefan but sometimes he needed his "Man Time" the only time it's wasn't "man time" was when Stefan had a hard dick.

At school, Elena tried her best to talk to Caroline but of course the blonde was still pissed about Bonnie being a vampire which wasn't exactly Elena's fault but she blamed her for Damon and Rebekah's break up and Damon's break down.

"This isn't my fault, Caroline!" Elena exclaimed. Caroline looked at Elena as if she'd given the obviously wrong answer at a fashion show contest.

"It's never your fault when it so clearly is! If you weren't so damn self-centered, Elena maybe some of us might have a better time believing it. If you didn't give that bullshit ass line constantly it wouldn't be trending on "Twitlr" for seven months straight! You say that so much Elena, it's a newborn baby's first words. Do us all a huge favor and shut the hell up!" Caroline snapped. "It is your fault. It's your fault Damon and Rebekah are over and somehow I'm pretty sure you are the reason that Bonnie is no longer human. So please Elena, before you go saying it's not your fault, look at your track record and rethink your statement." Caroline walked off to class, while Elena went into the opposite direction.

In math class, Caroline sat in her normal, by the window. Since it was closing into summer break there wasn't much to do, so Caroline's head was in the clouds. Other students who didn't have math this last period were the classroom. Stefan walked over to Caroline and kissed her head to get her attention.

"Hey." Stefan greeted. Caroline quickly turned to face him.

"Are you cheating on me?" She asked quickly. Stefan looked at her confused.

"Care, where is this coming from?" He asked. Then he answered his own question, nodding his head. "So this is about Damon and Rebekah?" He asked her softly. Caroline looked down and nodded her head. "I am not my brother Caroline. I actually love you and care about what happens to you. I care about you, I love you Caroline Forbes. Do you actually think I would have let any other female redecorate my bedroom?"

Caroline stood up and wrapped her arms around her Stefan. She'd been freaking out for nothing. Stefan placed his hand on her head and kissed her temple, holding her close to him. She pulled away slowly and kissed Stefan passionately. "Since Bonnie's gone and my mom is working late, I'm stuck hanging out with Elena." She whined.

"I'm sorry, love. But this weekend is a special event for the two of us," Stefan kissed her softly. "We'll go away for the weekend and you'll have my undivided attention."

"What are you doing that is so important?" Caroline asked. "You have a girlfriend that you're neglecting for something idiotic."

"My brother," Stefan stated. Caroline rolled her eyes; she grabbed her bag and walked away from Stefan.

"You're brother who used me up until I felt like nothing." She yelled to Stefan, who just hung his head.

**This won't hurt a bit, love**: Kol didn't attend school that day; he was with Elijah and Aliyah. "He's up to something and doesn't want Bonnie to stop him. He's going after the doppelganger. I know he is." Kol said. Elijah looked at his younger brother and sighed.

"You'll know if Bonnie is in any danger and that's what matters." Elijah tried to calm his brother, but Kol was fixated on figuring out what Paul Grant was up to. Bonnie was turned into a vampire for a reason, Kol just had to figure out why and what that psycho was up to before whatever was supposed to happen actually happen. The original sat down trying to calm himself down; then it hit him. Elena would know something. Tyler was compelled and was supposed to be his date. This was revenge! Caroline and Bonnie had been neglecting her and making her feel left out of their lives. Now she was trying to ruin their happiness. Bonnie was something she never wanted to bed and Caroline? What was in store for the blonde? Kol dashed out of the house and with his vampire speed ended up at the high school.

"Caroline?!" Kol called. Where the hell was the blonde? Then he caught a glimpse of her, he dashed to her but was too late, she getting to Paul's car. What the hell happen? It was only seconds before Kol was in front of Stefan and Damon.

"Kol," Damon called.

"No, the Easter Bunny." The original sassed then turned his attention back Stefan.

"Why is Caroline leaving with Paul?" He questioned.

"We got into an argument and she's trying to make me jealous." Stefan stated. Kol rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You two are destined to be fight over doppelganger twat. Do the world a favor and to stick to what you know best which are pathetic love triangles." Kol sassed and walked disappeared. Stefan looked down, was that all he was capable of being in love with; a Petrova doppelganger? Because truth is, he knew he was neglecting Caroline and she deserved better.

Kol sent a text message to his brother:

_Runt: Come to the Gilbert house. I don't trust the doppelganger or her brother._

_Nik: You better be there for a damn good reason Kol._

_Runt: My girlfriend is a vampire, and Paul Grant is here do the math Nik. He's up to something and I plan on finding out what. The Gilbert girl has to know something. _

_Nik: I'm on my way._

Kol read his brother's messages and waited for him. It didn't take long for Klaus to arrive. Kol knocked on the door, instead of Elena; Jeremy answered.

"Kol, what are you doing here?" The younger sibling asked. Kol kept a stern face and compelled Jeremy.

"Invite us in." The much taller male ordered. Jeremy did as he was told without question.

"Please come in, both of you." Elena heard voices coming for the door, and noticed Jeremy's vervain bracelet was on the couch but she couldn't move. Paul had compelled her not to move, but he wasn't there.

"Klaus, Kol we're in the living room." Caroline called. The two vampires walked into the living room.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" Klaus questioned.

"I'm watching these two for Paul. He went to get some supplies."

"Supplies for what," Kol demanded. Caroline was quiet. Kol growled; Klaus put his hand on his chest to calm his brother. "Tell me Blondie or I swear, I'll rip you to pieces." Kol growled.

"A Grant witch, and Bonnie's mother. He was a spell that will kill the originals without killing us." Caroline murmured.

"Does he need doppelganger blood for this ritual?" Klaus insisted. Caroline nodded her head. In a flash, Kol had snatched Elena from her seat and disappeared.

"Caroline go find Stefan." Caroline ghosted out of the Gilbert home leaving Klaus and Jeremy alone.

"A little birdy told me what you wanted to be a vampire, here's your chance." The hybrid bit into his wrist and force-feeds Jeremy his blood. "This won't hurt a bit, love." Then Klaus snapped his neck. Jeremy fell limp into Klaus's arms that carried him out of the house with ease.

**You killed my brother! My brother killed yours! But we are far from even:** Kol tied Elena to a chair in the backyard of the Mikaelson home. Jeremy was laying only twenty-seven yards away from his sister. It would be a while until Jeremy would wake up, Klaus restrained Jeremy for the torture and fun it would bring him and his younger brother. Elena watched them; she noticed the knife in Kol's hand. She noticed him kiss someone.

"What's going on?!" Elena shouted. Kol turned around to face Elena and revealed Bonnie. Elena sighed in relief knowing her best friend wouldn't let them hurt her. "Bonnie, thank goodness you're here." Kol turned his back to Elena to whisper into his girlfriend's ear. Rebekah went to kiss Klaus passionately and then disappeared. Elena's smiled faded when she watched her best friend disappear. "Bonnie!" Elena called.

"Your brother is now in transition and it won't be long until he awakes." Klaus announced. Elena tried her best to free herself. "It's useless doppelganger. I'm a Viking and I've got years of rope tying under my belt. So it back and relax and enjoy the show because, I know I will." Kol mused and laughed.

"You both know this isn't right, let me go please!" Elena pleaded.

"You knew Damon was with my sister, did you not?" Kol asked.

"Please don't do the right from wrong thing Elena, its crap." Rebekah said, returning with Sykes's things. Bonnie was carrying a weakened Damon on her shoulder and tossed him at Elena's feet. Elena looked at Damon and then notice Jeremy groaning as he woke up.

"I don't understand the point of this!" Elena shouted. Bonnie went back inside, she wanted nothing to do with what was about to happen. "BONNIE YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! I'M GLAD YOU'RE GRANDMOTHER AND YOUR MOTHER DIED! I'M GLAD JEREMY CHEATED ON YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING!" Elena screamed, with that Bonnie stopped in her tracks, her changed and her eyes darkened. The new vampire jumped on Elena and drove her fangs into her neck, feeding on her life force. Elena screamed in pain, Kol pulled her out of the doppelganger.

"Relax darling, she will get hers. I promise." Kol promised, coming Bonnie with ease.

"I want to watch her suffer." Bonnie snarled. "She must suffer, for all of us." Kol stroked her hair and smirked at Elena.

"She will." Rebekah grinned and picked Elena up. She feed her, her blood to heal the wound. Klaus laughed and released Jeremy from his restraints.

"What happen?" Jeremy wondered.

"You're in transition, sweetheart and can almost guarantee you're hungry." Rebekah answered, she took the knife from Kol; she raced back to Elena, yanking her head to the side and sliding the blade across her neck. Elena cried out, begging for Rebekah to stop. When she did, Jeremy attacked; his fangs diving into Elena's neck.

"Jeremy! Please!" Elena cried. Jeremy pulled away horrified of what he hand down.

"Elena? Elena, I'm so sorry." Jeremy was about to feed Elena his blood but Kol had other plans. He grabbed a stake and speed to Jeremy, making sure Elena was watching he drove the stake into Jeremy's heart. Again, Elena cried out for her brother.

"JEREMY!" Elena cried, coming to tears. Her brother turning to grey within seconds, "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked.

Kol scoffed. "You killed my brother! My brother killed yours! But we are far from even! It's your turn to die Elena."

The male looked at Damon stirring awake, a grin formed on his lips. Bonnie slid her finger across Elena's wounded neck. She dropped down and wiped the blood on her finger across Damon's lower lip. The taste overwhelmed him, it awoken him but so much; enough for him to lift himself up and his face to change. He looked around Elena's neck and drove his fangs into her neck. For the final time of the night, Elena screamed for Damon to stop but he didn't, he couldn't, he wouldn't. The doppelganger's screams fade into a whisper, until there was no more. Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Bonnie watched Damon kill Elena and with no regret in their facial expressions.

**Rebekah**: _What comes around goes; comes around_. The perfect way to get revenge for breaking my heart

Killing my brother, destroying my family with her existence; Elena Gilbert now feels the pain she

Has caused and even in death she will mourn her only family, the loss of her brother.

**Kol**: Paul Grant is next on my list of deaths but his will last a very long time.

**Bonnie**: Call me a traitor, call me whatever you want. I don't care. Elena got what she deserved. I wonder if Damon realizes he's killed her.

**Klaus**: You may think this was barbaric but the doppelganger had it coming. Stayed tuned for the next chapter; this three graduate with honors and we say goodbye to each other. –Klaus gives his perfect smile-


	8. Chapter 8

Where it ends; where it begins

Graduation is a week away

Paul Grant is still getting under Kol's skin

Nicholas Rich returns and takes an interest in Caroline

Which Stefan doesn't like.

Saturday– Graduation was next Friday. The mansion had been packed up, the paintings all of their closets. They were preparing to say goodbye to each other. Bonnie and Kol were going to Princeton; Rebekah would be going to Dartmouth with Klaus. Caroline was going to Brown with or without Stefan and Damon was wallowing in his feelings because of Elena's death. Stefan still wasn't ready to fully commit to Caroline.

Bonnie and Kol were in New Jersey setting up their condo, Rebekah would call every twenty minutes to check up on them. She was very mother hen-ish. In Mystic Falls, Rebekah finishing the last of the packing, she looked around the empty mansion and smiled. There weren't too many memories there but the ones they made were unforgettable. Rebekah glided her fingers across the walls. There were memories with Damon that she would always cherish; she still loved him even if she wasn't in love with him.

She walked outside to the backyard; just two days ago the family had taken their revenge on the Gilberts for the death of their brother. Elena suffering the most, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Klaus came downstairs with more boxes from their bedroom; he smiled at the sight of Rebekah.

"You know, no matter how far we go; here. Right here in this mansion will always be home. It'll always hold a special place in my heart." Rebekah wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck and passionately kissed him. It was perfect, her life was perfect. Rebekah was happily in love with someone who loved her. For once in her thousands years of living, she was comfortable.

**Exciting announcement**– Elijah and Aliyah had been together for nearly six months. Six months of pure bliss, they rarely argued and both knew for certain that they wanted to be together forever. She was willing to turn and become a vampire for him and to be with her daughter. The couple left Mystic Falls for New Jersey where Kol and Bonnie were beginning their new lives together. Klaus and Rebekah were there too, they were having a house warming party for couple. Caroline and Stefan were in attendance, everyone except Damon. Kol "forgot" to invite him. Elijah wrapped his arm around Aliyah and kissed her temple before calling the crowded room of people to his attention.

"I have an announcement to make, as of a month ago; Aliyah Bennett and I have decided to become one with each other. We're getting married." Elijah said proudly. Bonnie was wrapped in Kol's arms and Caroline was smiling and flirting with Nicholas while Stefan looked on in jealousy, they're heads turned when the words fell from Elijah's mouth. Bonnie and Caroline raced to Aliyah and hugged her tightly. Everyone crowded around the newly engaged couple and hugged them.

"If you guys get married that'll make Bonnie, my niece," Kol noticed but kept his arms Bonnie. "I'm not sure why, but this is a huge turn on." Bonnie brought her hand to her head and laughed while shaking her head.

"Kol, everything is a turn on to you." Elijah stated, laughing. Kol just shrugged and kissed Bonnie's cheek.

Stefan pulled Caroline outside onto the porch and looked at her. "Well?" He asked.

Caroline just rolled her eyes, "Well what?"

"What the hell are you doing with Nicholas?" Stefan snapped.

Caroline shook her head, "Are you kidding me?! You don't pay any attention to me but when some guy is giving me more attention than you, spending more time with me than you, you want to swoop in and try to be super boyfriend. I don't think so, Stefan Salvatore. I'm done! Elena may be dead but I wish you died in her place! I deserve better than you." Caroline snapped. Her face turning as red as it could possibly get, she pushed pass Stefan and headed for the front door slamming the door behind her. Everyone tried to pretend like they went listening but Caroline had gotten so loud, they clearly heard them.

Caroline walked to her car, crying when someone grabbed her. The person spun her around and kissed her passionately. It was Nicholas. She didn't want to but she kissed back to passionately, and then pushed him away. "No, I'm not the Petrova doppelgangers. I love Stefan."

"But he doesn't love you, Caroline. Not like I can." Nicholas whispered, holding her close. She looked into his eyes and gave in. Caroline kissed while removing his jacket, Nicholas dropped his jacket to ground, lifting Caroline in the air, her legs, wrapping around his waist. They're tongues wrestling with each other. Nicholas slammed her into the side of a building; Caroline released a scream as she aggressively unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Without hesitation, Nicholas ripped off her panties and pushed inside of her. Caroline gasped lightly and laid her head on top of Nicholas's as he kissed and sucked on her neck.

"Nick," She gasped as he pushed inside of her. His hips meeting her center harder with each thrust, he released a groan in her ear. He could hear her heart racing so he quickened the past. His eyes closed tightly he thrusts into her drenched slit. Her moans of pleasure let him know it was okay. Her nails her digging into his back as she pressed her head hard against the brick wall.

Stefan had been calling her phone for the past hour, Caroline pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at it, contemplating whether or not to answer it and let him hear the moans of pleasure someone else was hearing. But she just decided to let it ring out. Nicholas had placed her on her feet and turned her around. He gripped her hips with both hands pushed back inside of her. He continued his attack on her neck. Her phone began ringing again, it was Stefan. Nicholas growled and threw her phone, shattering it to pieces.

"I'll buy you another." He whispered in her ear, smirking against her ear.

xXx

**Goodbye Mystic Falls–(Imagine a triple split screen for Rebekah, Bonnie and Caroline; in that order. Song playing: Sexy to me by Jojo)**

Rebekah was dressed in a short strapless XOXO dress ivory, with a grey bow tied around her waist. Her pumps were grey, matching her bow and her shape perfectly. Her blonde hair falling to her shoulders, straight with side swept bangs. Bonnie and Kol had returned to Mystic Falls just for the occasion. Bonnie wore a short white strapless dress with a black flower around her midsection. Her pumps were black. Her attire matching Kol's perfectly. Kol and Klaus waited downstairs for the girls to finish which seemed like forever. Bonnie's hair was tousled ponytail with a white ribbon. Finally, Bonnie and Rebekah emerged from the upstairs level of the mansion to meet their significant others; their jaws dropped. The girls looked at each other laughed.

"Come on boys. We have a graduation to get to." Rebekah called, as she and Bonnie walked outside to the awaiting limo.

Caroline had died her hair red on Tuesday, after coming home from spending time with Nicholas, the dress she wore was a white criss cross halter top with a small opening. Her pumps were black to match her clutch. She walked outside to the Nicholas's awaiting sports car and climbed inside. When he got in the car, she kissed him passionately.

Rebekah, Bonnie and Caroline stepped out of their cars and limo's with Klaus, Kol and Nicholas next to them. In their caps and gowns, they walked inside. Posing for pictures and mingling with the other graduating students. The three girls took a picture in their vampire faces. One with Bonnie and Caroline kissing Rebekah's cheek. Rebekah and Klaus took several in vampire face, holding and kissing each other; others just being silly. Kol and Bonnie took several in vampire face, a few with Kol making it seem like he was going to drink from Bonnie's neck, others with the kissing.

xXx

**(Song playing: Graduation by Vitamin C) **

The graduation march played as the graduating students walked down the aisle, waving to family members and friends. They took their seats and the principal began a long speech. Then a guess speaker began a long speech, both of which put Kol to sleep. Bonnie and Rebekah had to nudge him away three times. There was a moment of silence for Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, which again put Kol to sleep, causing Klaus to throw a baseball at his head. "OW! SON OF A"– Bonnie cut him off quickly and smiled. Finally the students' names were called.

"Bonnie Emmy Bennett, graduating with a 4.0 grade point average and co-captain and Flyer of the Mystic Falls High school Timberwolves cheerleading team. She will be heading to Princeton University." Bonnie smiled as she walked across the stage and shook hands with her principal then received her diploma.

"Caroline Forbes, graduating with a 4.0 grade point average and captain and Tumbler of the Mystic Falls High school Timberwolves cheerleading team. She will be heading Brown University." Caroline blushed and walked across the stage; she shook hands with the principal and received her diploma.

"Kol Mikaelson, graduating with a 4.0 grade average and the best wide receiver Mystic Falls High school Timberwolves football team as ever seen. He too will be heading to Princeton." Kol smirked, walking across the stage. He shook hands with the principal and received his diploma.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, graduating with a 4.0 grade point average and the best flyer for our Mystic Falls High school Timberwolves cheerleading team has ever seen. Ms. Mikaelson will be attending Dartmouth College."

After the last student was called the principal announced, "Ladies and gentlemen I would like to present you with the graduating class of 2012! Congratulations!" The students threw the caps up and the air and hugged each other. Bonnie and Kol were caught by a camera kissing. Aliyah and Elijah watched their graduating loved with pride and loved, clapping for them. Klaus had a tear in his eyes watching them.

Caroline and Bonnie faced each other, crying as they embraced each other.

"Friends forever," Caroline said. Bonnie sniffled nodding her head.

"For an eternity." Bonnie said holding on to Caroline.

After embracing her older brother Kol, Rebekah turned to look for Klaus, when she spotted him; she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

**Rebekah-**It's over, finally and Mystic Falls is thing of the past

**Klaus**–We're headed to Hanover, New Hampshire. Where almost everything will be perfect

**Kol–**Before we leave, I'm taking Paul's head with me. I have his locations and his motives for turning Bonnie. Its time he regrets that decision

**Bonnie–**Comeback soon so for the final chapter of this story; and stay tuned to for the sequels "Rebekah's Humanity" which is all about Rebekah and her turned off Humanity and "Beginning a New Life 2" which is about Kol and I in New Jersey and the triangle of Stefan/Caroline/Nicholas.

I don't know about you guys but I'm rooting for Caroline and Nicholas!

**Kol**–Bonnie come on we have to get on the road before the fire trucks and police!

**Bonnie**– Kol! What did you do?!

**Rebekah&Klaus**: KOL!


	9. Chapter 9

Rebekah's Humanity

It's been teetering

She's been fighting it

Now she's giving in

She's flipping the switch

_Broken, Shattered to pieces _

_Lied to and heartbroken. _

_The Queen of Queens _

_Is darker than ever_

_She was waiting for him, waiting and watching. He was with his sister. Disgusting. Allana would not have Klaus, her love sleeping with his own sister! Not while she was alive, Klaus deserved better than his lovesick, reckless baby sister and she was would give it him. But while Allana watched Klaus, someone stronger was watching her. Someone that would make his move one her biggest mistake._

Rebekah and Klaus had just finished moving into their condo, granted it wasn't what they were used to but it would suffice until they found better accommodations. Rebekah walked out of building and walked down the street, her hands were tucked inside her pockets. Her skin tight skinny-legged jeans calling attention to her backside as she walked pass a group of college boys. She went to register for her classes at Dartmouth. It was cloud, grey morning, the weather man said it was supposed to rain but at the moment, it was cloudy and grey. The perfect kind of the day to hold back everything; Sykes the vampire hunter was watching Rebekah, hoping to see Damon so he could the vampire.

His lucky day, Damon pulled up to the Dartmouth registration office and walked inside. He quickly called Klaus who was busy himself, getting things in order in their condo. When there was a knock on the door and his iPhone began to go insane. He answered both in complete shock.

"Hello Klaus, did you miss me?" Allana asked with a smirk on her lips. Klaus was speechless; a female who's been obsessed with him for nearly two-hundred years was standing on the other side of his door. Had she been watching him? Did she know about Rebekah and was she stupid enough to make a move on him on while Rebekah was out.

"What is it Sykes?" Klaus questioned, staring daggers at Allana. The blonde female tried to make her way inside of the spacious apartment and Klaus stopped her and pushed her back to the threshold.

"Damon Salvatore, he's here in New Hampshire," Sykes told the hybrid. The anger built up inside of Klaus.

"You kill him. Do you hear me?! Kill Damon Salvatore!" Klaus snapped and threw his phone. If Damon was anywhere Rebekah, he would throw an even worse fit that he was. Allana smirked to herself; her plan was seemingly coming together without flaw. Though she wasn't expecting Klaus's hand to grip her small neck the he was. Allana gasped for air as she looked upon her obsession.

"What do you want Allana?" Klaus growled. The hazel-eyed female squirmed in his strong grip.

"You Klausy, I came to see you!" She managed. Klaus tightened his gripped and growled. He was fully prepared to take his anger out his stalker's pretty little face but decided to release her from his grip.

"I told you never to call me that. _AGAIN_." Klaus growled. His skin was boiling hot and seeing Allana only made him angrier. The female looked up at Klaus with fear in her eyes and began to cry.

"I use to make you so happy Klaus. What happen?" She cried. Klaus just rolled his eyes and looked down at the female.

"You began to make others happy, Allana. My brother Kol, you're lucky I don't tell his girlfriend about you. I'm fairly certain you went to see him before coming to see me. I'm not a fool." Klaus walked away from the female. Allana stood and followed him into the kitchen.

"But I loved only you Niklaus. Only you hold the key to my heart and I know you love me too. No matter how much you try to deny it. You love me." Allana acknowledged, she pulled him back toward her and kissed him softly. He pulled away from her, and pushed her away.

"No, Allana," Klaus declared.

"Yes." Allana whispered, forcing him to kiss her. Klaus finally gave in and kissed her back.

Meanwhile, Rebekah and Damon walked out of the registration building together laughing, like old friends.

"You want to talk about something else but you're afraid, I've dated you long enough to know." Rebekah said, looking into Damon's eyes.

"I miss you, Rebekah. I love you, from the moment I laid my eyes on you, I loved you. It's you who's on my mind and I know I wasn't the best boyfriend, choosing Elena; thank God she's dead, over you." Damon stated. Rebekah nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"I still love you, Damon and I always will. But I love Nik a little bit more. You chose that doppelganger whore over me twice and you still have feelings for her. I can see it in your eyes." Rebekah argued. Damon walked closer to her and grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him.

"But, I love you a little more than I will ever love her. No doppelganger could ever compare to you." Damon told her and kissed her cheek softly. Rebekah pushed Damon out of the way when she saw a sharp stake flying toward him. She stopped the stake and threw it back at in the direction it came. Hitting her target without a miss.

"Rebekah, you–" She stopped him.

"Don't stay anything. Nik is trying to kill you." Rebekah noticed and helped him. She walked around the corner to see Sykes the vampire hunter on the ground. It seemed like he was slowly dying. The stake was lodged into his chest.

"I'll help you clean this up." Damon picked up and put him in the back seat on the car.

"It's a shame, I liked this car." Rebekah observed, she looked the streets of New Hampshire, there weren't many people on sight, must have been some sort of event.

After dumping the car and body at an abandoned building, Damon told her would set it to fire later to night. Rebekah nodded her head and headed home.

**Mon Amour (Shakira)** – Over the next few weeks, Klaus had been acting strange. Neglecting Rebekah and her needs and wants. He would dodge her by saying, "I'm tired." Or "I'm not in the mood, Rebekah. Maybe later." While he was out running some errands, Rebekah was cleaning up. When she found an earring that didn't belong to her. It was the cheapest piece of Jewelry she ever seen. Cheaper than Bonnie's rhinestone in her Halloween costume. She recognized the scent on them. Allana Radcliffe, the jealous, obsessive slut was back at least not for long. The door opened, Rebekah's face changed. She could smell Allana from the bedroom.

"Nicky. Where are you baby?" Allana called, Rebekah stood in front of her and tossed her earring at her feet.

"Nicky, isn't here." Rebekah said calmly watching the fear collect in the female's face. She tried to make it to the door but Rebekah was faster and beat her to the door.

"Rebekah, I-I–" Allana started, Rebekah slapped her across the room. She ghosted to the female, her hand driven into her ribcage; the blonde original viciously ripped the woman's heart out without remorse.

Rebekah dragged Allana's body to the middle of the living room; she sat and waited for Klaus to return home.

The door opened, the boots on Klaus's feet stopped in mid stride as he looked at the body in the middle of his living room then at his very calm sibling. Rebekah was sitting down with her legs crossed; a glass of wine at her lips.

"Rebekah, what's happened? Who is this?" Klaus asked, pretending he didn't know what was coming. Rebekah just laughed humorlessly and set her glass down on the table next to her.

"Let's not play the bullshit idiot games Nik," Rebekah said calmly. "I love too recklessly, too easily and that is my fucking problem but at least I can be honest with myself and the man I loved. I can look him the eyes and tell him that he meant more to me than anyone else this world. But the man I loved couldn't give that me. Because he doesn't love me! He'd rather screw up a few times this two bit nothing skank whore and not tell me!" Rebekah kicked Allana's motionless body to Klaus's feet. "Keep it all a secret from Rebekah right? The girl who loved too easily, too blindly! Well you're wrong about me, Nik! I don't love. Not anymore. Not you, not Damon. I love no one but myself. You mean nothing to me and I hope you and this slut burn in hell together."

**Rebekah's Humanity–** The next morning, Rebekah woke up naked in a hotel room. Smudges of blood all over her body, more around her mouth, the blonde stood to her feet and looked around; bodies of men and women were all around her, lifeless naked bodies. She was satisfied, sexually and thirst-wise. There was blonde in her hair when she looked into the mirror. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower water, there was another body in the corner of the shower, she just ignored it. Once her perfect body was cleaned of all blood, she clothed herself in the clothes she wore the previous day and some accessories of the females she killed. She walked out of the hotel building after compelling the clerk to delete her information and call the cops. When the law enforcement arrived on the scene, the only thing left was a piece of paper, written on it was: I'm Still Hungry


End file.
